


how will it work

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: tzuyu is asking the important questions





	how will it work

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a picture momo, tzuyu, and nayeon in wedding dresses and thought wow they'd be a cute couple so this happened. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu to see what i'm writing and all that jazz

Tzuyu smiles dumbly at the two girls slow dancing in their home, Nayeon’s head rested comfortably against Momo’s chest. Momo’s smile is brighter than the sun as she and Nayeon sway slightly, but her smile is directed at Tzuyu.

“So, how is this going to work?” Tzuyu asks, her eyes shifting from Momo’s to Nayeon’s as they rotate with one another. Nayeon chuckles at Tzuyu softly, nuzzling further into the crook of Momo’s neck.

“Well, I think two of us will have to wait. It doesn’t make sense to do the whole thing twice,” Nayeon shrugs as she voices her thoughts, Momo humming in agreement.

“And we know Nayeon is an attention whore who loves the spotlight, so it’ll definitely be _us_ waiting for _her_ ,” Momo chuckles, Tzuyu’s laughter echoing her own as Nayeon smacks the Japanese girl in the shoulder.

“Yah! Momoring you asshole!” Nayeon whines, and Tzuyu watches as Momo shakes her head playfully, watches as she shuts the oldest up with a soft kiss.

“Shut up, you love me,” Momo mutters against her lips, beckoning Tzuyu towards them with a crook of her finger. The tallest girl obliges with an amused smile, wrapping her arms around the two girls’ shoulders as she presses a kiss to Momo’s forehead and then Nayeon’s.

“You two better love me, too,” Tzuyu threatens with very little conviction, earning a face covered in kisses and coos of affection as she tries to push them away. Finally managing to escape the onslaught of affection, Tzuyu goes back to sitting at the table, watching Nayeon and Momo slow dance once again.

She takes a moment to drown in her own thoughts, eyes filled with nothing but love as she stares at the ring sitting perfectly on her finger. She still can’t wrap her head around the fact that this is her reality, that these two amazing women love her with all of their beings.

She also can’t believe they all managed to propose at the same time.

(There are three extra rings in the nightstand they plan on pawning for money to pay for their honeymoon.)

“Where did you go, Tzuyu-ah?”

Tzuyu looks up to see Momo looking at her curiously, Nayeon turning her head on Momo’s chest to face their fiancé as well. Tzuyu just smiles, shaking her head as she stands up once more, draping her arm over Nayeon’s shoulder and snaking her other around Momo’s waist, joining in on the slow dance to nothing but the beats of their hearts.

“Just thankful for you guys,” Tzuyu mutters as Momo leans her head against her shoulder, the three of them smiling harder than they should be for a group of people dancing to no music.

“I’m thankful for you too, future Mrs. Im Tzuyu,” Nayeon hums.

“That is some absolute _bullshit!_ We agreed on Hirai!” Momo retorts immediately and Tzuyu can only smile because nothing will ever change with them.

Except for their marital status, of course.


End file.
